


These Tender Aches

by dreadfulextravagance



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi, implied polygems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadfulextravagance/pseuds/dreadfulextravagance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis is usually down for whatever mischief Amethyst throws her way.  This time is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Tender Aches

_What is it the body says to me,_

_these tender aches that make me glad?_

_Not even one syllable is clear,_

_but if you were near I would tell you,_

_and you might lay your hand where the talking_

_starts and the pain, where my life_

_is still moving like an eaten live thing_

_and push your warmth into mine,_

_here, into the source of the singing._

_—_  from "The Source of the Singing," Marilyn Nelson Waniek (1)

* * *

The thing about the East Coast is that you never got to see the sun set over the ocean.  You could see the sun _rise_ , but who the hell wanted to get up that early? Not Amethyst, that was for sure. So, seeing the sun-setty colors vaguely in the ocean direction was gonna have to be good enough. As the light blue sky subtly shifted to a darker, purpley-blue, Amethyst lay back on the sand and smiled to herself as she felt the tiny, gritty rocks wiggle their way into her hair and the little cracks in her skin.  She shifted around a bit, nuzzling into the ground to feel the sand sink further into her body, and looked over at her silent companion.           

Lapis Lazuli was staring out at the ocean, watching the little waves crash on the shore.  Tiny contemplative droplets of water were hovering around her as she absentmindedly pulled them out of the wet sand at her feet while she stared at the pseudo-sunset.            

“It’s incredible how much water there is on this planet,” Lapis said to the sea.             

Amethyst waited for her to say something more. Apparently that was all Lapis was gonna say about it, though.  Okay, thought Amethyst, she was in one of those _thinking_ moods.  Well, and Amethyst always knew exactly what to do when someone got into a thinking mood.

Amethyst slowly buried her toes into the wet sand, quietly laughing to herself before she kicked all of the sand that she could sharply in Lapis’s direction, aiming for chest but smacking her straight in the face. Amethyst burst into loud cackling as Lapis spat out the tiny rocks in her mouth with the most hilarious expression of surprise and disgust on her face.  _Oh my god_ that was the funniest thing Amethyst had seen all week, and it was totally worth whatever Lapis was gonna do to get back at —

Suddenly, Amethyst was smacked violently in the face with by wall of cold, salty water, pushing her onto her back and soaking all of her clothes straight through.  Spluttering through her laughter, Amethyst shouted “What the hell!” as Lapis pelted her with dozens of tiny balls of water, stinging as they made contact with her skin from the cold and the velocity of their fall. Lapis was the one cackling now, watching Amethyst try to cover her head as the relentless rain of water pellets found their way to her skin, tickle-stinging everywhere they made impact. Laughing, Amethyst suddenly spun around, hands full of sand, and rubbed them vigorously into Lapis’s smiling face as she tackled her to the ground. Lying on top of Lapis, Amethyst threw more and more sand on Lapis as Lapis poured increasingly large amounts of water onto Amethyst, the both of them laughing and shouting as their own weapons turned against them and Lapis soaked herself and the sand clung to Amethyst’s wet body.

Finally Amethyst collapsed onto Lapis in a poof of sand, giggling uncontrollably as Lapis poured one last weak splash of water on both of their heads.  The two gems lay there, feeling their stomachs softly push against each other as their laughter died down. Lapis’s quiet giggle sounded as though it came from the inside of her throat, rising up through her head like bubbles and then popping softly in her nose, never making it far out of her face. They were little, internalized laughs, and they filled Amethyst’s ears.  Her laughter was rare – in the first few months of her stay with the Crystal Gems, no one saw her smile but Steven.  As time went on, and she and Amethyst became closer, she would eventually begin to allow the occasional grin to cross her face. But this laughter? Amethyst had only seen Lapis laugh a handful of times since they’d gotten to know each other, and knowing that she was the cause of the laughter made Amethyst feel amazing.

Amethyst stared at Lapis’s laughing mouth, watching her get lost in her own rare moment of happiness, when suddenly she had the urge to share in the little bubbles of glee. Without thinking, Amethyst bent down to put her mouth on top of Lapis’s, taking in one last gasp of a giggle before Lapis’s body noticed what had happened and her laughter abruptly stopped. Lapis’s eyes widened in confusion and feeling as Amethyst brushed the tip of her tongue against her lower lip as she gently sucked on it.

Lapis quickly broke away. "What the  _fuck_  was that?" Lapis glared at Amethyst with a hysterical look of confusion mixed with pleasure she had no idea what to do with. Amethyst couldn't help it – she burst into giggles. Amethyst had been teaching Lapis her best human swears, and god she was a  _natural_. They just rolled off that quiet tongue of hers as though they had always lived there. Amethyst positively loved it. 

"What, you never been kissed before?" Amethyst didn't have a hard time believing it, what with the mirror thing and all, but still, she couldn't imagine a life without kisses. I mean, what's the point of having a human form, right? 

Lapis gave her a cross-eyes look, saying, "No, I've never been kissed! What the hell are you talking about? That's ... not ... normal?"

Amethyst couldn't help but laugh at Lapis's words; she sounded just like Pearl when she and Garnet had invited her to join in their games, but with more cursing. Pearl came around eventually – first to Rose, then to Garnet, then finally to Amethyst – but none of that mattered anymore. Pearl hadn't touched anyone since Rose disappeared. What a loss – she was so easy to rile up, it was fun to get her all bothered.

But here was a whole new gem, who had never touched another body before, dying to know what this was all about. She could see it in Lapis's face; it was curiosity mixed with that subtle taste of lust. Maybe she would understand Amethyst's need for this closeness more than the others ever did. 

Amethyst gave a short laugh. "Lapis, you're on Earth now, and on Earth kissing is pretty damn normal!" She shot Lapis a sideways look. "Let me tell you, when you've been stuck on Earth for as long as we have, you start to learn that humans know an awful lot about how to make the best out of their bodies and their short, sad lives. We have these weird human bodies too, you know, and I promise you they can feel everything a human can." She gave Lapis her best devilish grin, trying to get her to understand what she was talking about, forgetting that Lapis knew next to nothing about humans.  If what Pearl said about Homeworld was true, then Lapis didn't really have a context for this kind of behavior at all; physical and emotional intimacy apparently wasn't really a part of gem culture.

"What ... are you saying?" Lapis looked even more confused than before. "I feel like I'm supposed to be getting a joke you're not saying."

Amethyst gave another little laugh, excited to be the expert at something for once. Lapis noted the smug look on Amethyst's face and decided that she would wait to find out more about the weird sensation that kiss had given her before she clocked Amethyst in the head with another gallon of water. Maybe. 

"Okay okay, you know how if I pinch you, it hurts?" Lapis gave a tentative nod, not really understanding how pain related to this at all, hoping that Amethyst would get around to explaining before her patience ran out. "Well, there’s things you can do that feel _good_ to your body! Like... eating! Or like, sleeping! Or kissing! And there's spots all over your body that have  _tons_  of nerves and when you touch 'em, they make you all tingly and gooey and ...  _yum_. But honestly, I really gotta show you, 'cuz I can't really describe to you how fun it feels." At that, Amethyst gave her another devilish grin, the kind she usually gave you right before she did something like throw sand in your face or feed you fries seasoned with fire salt. Lapis didn't totally trust that smile, but she trusted Amethyst - and honestly, Lapis had learned over time that Amethyst's idea of fun usually lined up pretty well with her own.  Besides, Lapis was starting to think she liked the feeling of Amethyst’s kiss.

 _What the hell_ , she thought. Lapis gave Amethyst her best skeptical look, and said, "Fine then.  Show me." 

Amethyst beamed with excitement, and without further ado grabbed Lapis's head with both of her hands and pulled her face in for another kiss. Now that Lapis was expecting the surge of feeling to run through her nerves, the knowledge that the kiss was supposed to feel "good" made it much easier to enjoy. Amethyst grabbed on to Lapis's lower lip with both of hers, and this time Lapis latched her own mouth around Amethyst's upper lip to match.  She tried what Amethyst was doing – sucking gently and pulling with her tongue – and  _oh my god_ that  _did_  feel good. Amethyst's big lip inside her mouth, the pulling and tugging against the force of Amethyst's kiss, was incredible and was in fact working wonders on the nerves not just in her mouth but all the way through her body. Amethyst had been right – it sent tingling bolts of electricity through her fingers and arms and toes and down her back and  _right_  to a spot at the bottom of her spine.  Lapis suddenly became aware of all the tightly wound bundles of nerves she hadn’t even known were there as they swelled to hold all of the adrenaline pumping through her nervous system.

Damn, this  _was_  fun.

Amethyst and Lapis pulled on each other's mouths, disengaging and reengaging at increasingly rapid speeds as Amethyst's skin grew hotter against Lapis's and the nerves at the bottom of her stomach started to pump what Lapis realized with interest was some sort of thick liquid into the area between her thighs. 

They grabbed at each other's faces, Lapis running her hands through Amethyst's thick hair and Amethyst pushing against the back of Lapis's neck to bring her face in even deeper.  _God_ the swirl of Lapis’s tongue was driving Amethyst _crazy_. There was just something in the way Lapis threw herself into the kissing; it was unlike anything Amethyst had felt before.  Lapis’s insides were reacting more strongly to the contact than Amethyst could have predicted, and it was _incredible_. It made her drunk, this feeling that the heat coming off of Lapis’s skin was caused by her, seeing her need so openly on her face and in her body.  Amethyst had gotten so used to her more reserved companions, she hadn’t realized how fucking _hot_ it could be.

As Lapis slowly pulled at Amethyst’s lower lip, sucking on it and brushing her teeth up against it and moving her tongue over it, Amethyst let out an involuntary groan that felt like Lapis had pulled it from deep inside her core.   _Yes_  this was good like she hadn't felt in  _years –_ Lapis was a fucking  _natural_.

Lapis's eyes snapped open at the renewed surge of adrenaline that zinged down her spine from the sound of Amethyst's moaning. Holy  _shit_  who knew Amethyst's already deep and gritty voice could make  _that_  kind of noise, and that it could make her feel just as good as her mouth on her neck and her hands at her hips? Lapis pulled on Amethyst's lip again, hoping to elicit more of that gorgeous sound, and she was not disappointed. Amethyst pulled away, looked Lapis straight in the eye, and fucking _winked_ , that little shithead.  She moved her mouth along Lapis's jaw, up towards her ear, and gently tugged on her earlobe. As Amethyst's tongue moved, she gave another open-mouthed moan – _fuck_ – right into Lapis's ear. The jolt that sent through her nerves caused her back to involuntarily arch, striving to get closer to this incredible body lying on top of her, clutching at Amethyst's back to bring it towards the burning at the bottom of her abdomen. Lapis's throat let out a loud, low grunt as she released her straining back muscles, collapsing back into the sand and allowing Amethyst's full weight to push her down. Her own noises made Amethyst fucking moan even louder into her ear, sucking harder at her ear lobe and breathing hot air onto Lapis's sensitive skin. Lapis had never felt a tingling burn so powerful before, and she couldn't believe Amethyst had so much power over her feelings. It was intoxicating; almost as intoxicating as knowing that her own movements had infinite power over Amethyst's feeling as well. What a delightful, endless current of heat and nerves. 

Amethyst moved her mouth down Lapis's neck, spending time gently sucking at the skin around it, trying to find more spots that would make Lapis groan again. Finally Lapis let out a loud, high-pitched cry as Amethyst pulled Lapis's skin gently between her teeth and tongue, tickling her neck with her breath. Amethyst tried it again and again, and Lapis's cries got longer and more drawn out, gritty and guttural. Lapis's pelvis began involuntarily pushing up against Amethyst's thigh, knowing by instinct what it wanted before Lapis herself understood what she needed. Amethyst smiled quietly into Lapis's neck. 

" _Fuck_ , I could listen to that sound all day," Amethyst breathed. 

Lapis let out a low giggle. "If it means you do  _that_  to my neck all day, then be my guest."

Amethyst roved her hands over Lapis's bare midriff, kneading at the flesh around her sides. "I think there might be other spots I wanna try," she said with a grin.  At Lapis's small grunt of agreement, Amethyst moved her hands around to her lower back and up towards her shoulder blades, gently touching the skin around Lapis's gem on her back. 

"May I?" she asked. 

"May you what?"

Laughing, Amethyst suddenly flopped onto her side, pushing Lapis's back over so that it was facing Amethyst's front. Amethyst's left arm snaked around Lapis's stomach, while her right pillowed Lapis's head. 

"Do  _this_?" Amethyst abruptly began to run her tongue over the edges of Lapis's gem, sucking on the skin around it and tickling the hard crystalline edges of its cut. Lapis gasped. She had no idea her gem was that sensitive, and maybe it wasn't normally.  But now every inch of her skin had been awoken, and every touch, every lick sent fire to her belly. With each surge of adrenaline came the burning need for more, a drive to push in closer, feel Amethyst's body over every inch of her own, and this insatiable craving that sat right at the center of her abdomen where she hadn’t even known any nerve bundles existed. She  _needed_  the satisfaction of touch there, but Amethyst danced around it with her left hand, stroking her belly, sneaking under the waistband of her skirt and massaging her hips, inching up under her skirt and kneading the insides of her thighs. It was like Amethyst  _knew_  how badly Lapis craved her touch there. And maybe she did know; Amethyst loved nothing more than to play games. But  _fuck_  the feeling of her mouth on her gem, nibbling and sucking, in harmony with her hand massaging around her burning nerves – it was dizzying. 

Lapis wrapped her outer leg around Amethyst behind her, trying to lure her towards the spot where Lapis most craved attention. Amethyst gave a quiet laugh; she knew that Lapis was probably dripping with longing, and although she loved to play around, she had very little patience or impulse control. She was  _dying_  to get to her core. As Lapis gently rocked her hips back and fourth, pushing herself closer towards Amethyst curled around her back, Amethyst allowed her hand to move in closer to the sensitive spot between her legs.  Lapis felt her feather-light touches; the closer Amethyst got to her burning insides, the louder and more insistent Lapis’s little, throaty cries got. Lapis moved her hips more insistently towards Amethyst’s gentle fingers, trying to get them exactly where she wanted them, when _oh_ suddenly they brushed over the most swollen part of her center and _fuck_ she arched her back in sudden surprise and delight at the touch. 

Amethyst let out a low groan in response, barely able to hold herself back.  Being not much for restraint, Amethyst gave up the game and finally began rubbing her fingers over the sensitive nerve bundles hidden all over the area around Lapis’s pelvis, loving every little noise that she pulled out of Lapis’s throat as she worked.  Oh my _stars_ this gem was making Amethyst so hungry. Lapis’s movements became jerky and quick, trying to get Amethyst’s fingers to do exactly what Lapis wanted. Amethyst was only too happy to oblige, loving how Lapis was taking over, leading her where she needed to go. Her wet folds of skin hid so many beautiful, sensitive spots that Amethyst could spend hours just exploring Lapis’s insides.  She alternated between teasingly light touches over her folds and achingly hard pressing on her nerves, pushing under her and into her and out again, trying to get Lapis worked up and to see where she liked it most.  It was impossible to tell – Lapis craved Amethyst’s touch _everywhere_.  Her nerves were on fire, rapidly shooting adrenaline through every muscle and tendon and bone in her body, making her melt and clench and strain for more.  It didn’t matter where Amethyst touched her; everything made her weak with her own craving.

Amethyst kept up the dizzying sucking on Lapis’s gem while her left hand increased it’s fevered exploration of Lapis’s nerves, dipping into the gaps in her body, finding more nerves inside and pushing down on them, making Lapis begin to sweat from every pore in her illusionary skin. Amethyst’s other hand, whose arm was pillowing Lapis’s head, gently grabbed her chin and began softly stroking Lapis’s lower lip.  Lapis instinctively opened her mouth, and Amethyst dipped her fingers in while her other hand dipped into an opening at Lapis’s core.  Lapis’s eyes shot open in surprised pleasure, and she began sucking on Amethyst’s fingers while thrusting her hips back and fourth to speed up Amethyst’s slow pressure inside of her.  Her tongue swirled around Amethyst’s fingers, sucking and pulling and releasing short, muffled grunts in response to every push inside her abdomen.  Amethyst let out a long, low moan, _loving_ the way Lapis’s mouth and her core covered her hands with her wetness and pulled her fingers in, coaxing them to push harder and faster.  Amethyst’s speed increased, and with it so did Lapis’s guttural cries, starting deep in her diaphragm and pushing their gritty way out of her throat and ending in loud, high-pitched, open-mouthed cries that sent Amethyst’s nerves into overdrive, blasting adrenaline down her spine and flooding her insides. 

The two gems’ thrusting and pushing and moaning increased with speed as the flow of electricity through their muscles amplified, their skin and folds and nerves swelling with every touch and cry. Lapis felt the pressure inside of her building, building, like a tide pushing up against a dam, swelling and increasing with every push of Amethyst’s fingers and every suck of Amethyst’s mouth and every heavy breath that Amethyst let out, and Lapis thought to herself that surely this couldn’t go on forever, surely she must burst from the adrenaline pumping rapidly through her veins, and then Amethyst pushed up against a nerve bundle as of yet undiscovered while pulling at the skin around her gem with her tongue and Lapis couldn’t hold thoughts in her head any more besides _fuck fuck fuck_. She was drunk on the chemicals saturating her brain, making her dizzy with — _fuck_ suddenly her nerves began sending tingling waves back through her arms and legs and she felt like something was finally going to — _don’t stop_ she was about to explode she couldn’t take anymore, her groans were flowing unbidden from her throat as her whole body filled to the top of the dam with liquid pleasure — _fuck_ suddenly with a long, drawn out cry the dam broke, and every inch of her skin was flooded with the tides of adrenaline that had been building up, wave after wave crashing through her veins and her muscles as Amethyst pushed in and sucked and covered her body with her own and filled Lapis’s ears with her deep cries.

Lapis had never felt anything like that before – and as the crashing died down and Amethyst’s fingers slowed to a gentle push and the waves of adrenaline began to absorb back into her body, Lapis immediately craved more. She felt drunk and dizzy and simultaneously anchored so firmly in her body and floating slightly above it. Amethyst was breathing heavily in her ear, licking her jaw and sucking on her neck and trying to make her way back to Lapis’s mouth.  Lapis turned her whole body around, grabbing the back of Amethyst’s head and pulling her lips into her mouth with her tongue, trying to get at every inch of her. Lapis gave a little moan with every pull on her lip, feeling her muscles droop with exhaustion, completely spent.  Amethyst smiled against her mouth, and Lapis couldn’t help but let out a low laugh at how incredibly wobbly she felt all over.  Both of them began laughing, reveling in the feel of each other, and the heat of their skin where they touched. 

Then, suddenly, Amethyst’s laugh became a loud cry, reacting with surprise to the sudden pressure right on her nerves in between her legs.  Lapis had snuck her hand down her body and right to the spot where Amethyst was aching the most, and now little grunts were bubbling out of her throat as Lapis pushed against the spot between her legs where her pants were soaked.  Lapis’s laughter turned mischievous as Amethyst registered her attack, and she reached out to Amethyst’s lips with her tongue, trying to coax the surprised gem back into a deep kiss.  Amethyst was so close already, Lapis probably didn’t even need to get under the thin covering of pants over her skin, but that didn’t stop Lapis’s hand from sneaking around to her waistband, spending a minute caressing Amethyst’s hips and slowly moving her way down to the folds of nerves underneath.  _Fuck_ the tingling liquid inside her veins had already filled her to the brim, but Lapis’s feather-light strokes were only touching the surface of the over-filled lake, causing ripples but not waves, teasing and splashing and bringing her so _so_ close but not pushing far enough for her to fall apart.  It was driving her _crazy_ , and Lapis fucking _knew_ it, her low moaning laughs giving away her playful mood.

Lapis started tugging at the hem of her pants, trying to indicate to Amethyst that she wanted them gone.  Amethyst, filled with tingling nervousness at whatever surprise Lapis had in store for her, quickly phased her pants away, leaving her vulnerable to Lapis’s touches.  With one final pull on Amethyst’s mouth, Lapis disengaged from their kiss, staring Amethyst in the eye with an impish grin as she slowly made her way down Amethyst’s abdomen. 

Lapis roved her tongue over the skin on Amethyst’s hips, inside her thighs, playing around the sensitive nerves just like Amethyst had, loving that she was driving Amethyst as crazy as Amethyst had driven her. She figured that if Amethyst’s mouth on her gem had felt that _damn_ good, imagine how good her mouth would be on the folds inside her legs? Simply touching Amethyst with her fingers just didn’t feel like enough to Lapis – she wanted to feel Amethyst _inside_ of her, she wanted to draw Amethyst’s skin into her mouth and touch it with her tongue, which was so much more sensitive than her finger tips.  Besides, water was Lapis’s _thing_ , and she absolutely loved how wet her mouth and her folds and her sweaty skin were.

Amethyst moved her hips, enticing Lapis towards the skin folds that contained bundles of nerve endings simply bursting with pent-up energy.  Lapis, grinning, gave in, deciding that she could play with Amethyst another time. Right now, she was far too curious about the feeling of Amethyst in her mouth to keep teasing her forever. With a half-lidded glance up at Amethyst, who was looking down at her with a face overwhelmed by her own need, Lapis engulfed Amethyst’s lower abdomen in her mouth, sucking and pulling with her tongue, trying to take in as many nerves and skin folds as she could. She tugged and teased, moving her mouth up and down, tickling the edges with her tongue, pressing down to find the nerves hidden in Amethyst’s skin and stroking them until Amethyst’s cries were ringing across the deserted beach. 

Faster and faster Lapis worked over Amethyst’s skin, pulling a new moan from Amethyst with every pull and suck of her mouth. The pressure inside Amethyst was building rapidly, pushing against the fragile walls of her mind, threatening to crash any second; and yet Lapis managed to fill her muscles further than Amethyst thought possible, pumping her veins full of more adrenaline than she had ever imagined.  Lapis’s sucking became more powerful, and _fuck_ she felt a sharp pinch as Lapis began trailing Amethyst’s folds gently over her teeth, nibbling gently on her swollen nerves, sending intoxicating waves up her spine.  She was boiling, her veins were about to burst, she could feel the tingling walls of her pleasure start to crack as — _fuck_ , finally, with a loud, uncontrollable cry that felt like it was pulled right from her core, the nerves inside her abdomen burst, sending wave after crashing wave of adrenaline flooding through her body, up her spine, filling her brain with drunkenness and causing her mind to go numb, her vision blurry and her throat scratchy as she screamed out the tension that had been building up inside of her. Lapis’s sucking got more and more insistent as Amethyst’s hips bucked uncontrollably, riding out the monsoon inside of her, squeezing her thighs around Lapis’s head and threatening to crush her in the storm.  Her cries filled Lapis with heat, and Lapis’s tongue moved faster than she had ever thought possible as she felt Amethyst’s folds flooding with her release.

Finally, exhausted, Amethyst’s hips crashed to the ground, liquid still slowly bubbling out from her insides. Lapis gently stroked her with her tongue, soothing her burnt up nerve endings, before moving her way back up to Amethyst’s face, a devilish grin lighting up her features as her eyes caught Amethyst’s cloudy gaze.  Oh man, making Amethyst scream was almost more fun than the magic Amethyst played on her body.  Lapis’s insides were flaring up again, craving more.

She caught Amethyst in a tired kiss, the two gems gently pulling on each other’s sore mouths. Lapis giggled quietly at the exaggerated expression of exhaustion on Amethyst’s face; she looked as though she was about to fall asleep.  Well, Lapis was having none of that – Amethyst had pulled all of this adrenaline out of hiding and she was going to help Lapis use up every last, lingering drop of it. Wordlessly sliding her hand up Amethyst’s arm, she guided it back down to where her nerves were reawakening, ready for another round.  Amethyst’s eyes widened as she realized what Lapis wanted.

“Oh my _god_ Lapis, _again_?” She shook her head. “You’re fucking _insatiable_.  I don’t know if I have it in me to — _oh_.” Lapis stopped Amethyst’s words by placing Amethyst’s hand directly in between her legs.  Lapis gave Amethyst her widest, most devious grin as Amethyst’s protests crumbled into soft, tired longing.

“You started this, so you’re gonna have to finish it,” Lapis said, and Amethyst gave a short laugh at the hidden innuendo Lapis had no idea she was missing.  She smiled to herself as she dreamed of Lapis’s potential for vulgarity – she had already come so far with swearing, and clearly she was a quick study with physicality.  Really all Amethyst had to do was open up a dictionary of double-entendres and Lapis would be making dirty jokes with the best of them. 

The best of them, of course, being Amethyst.

Lapis smacked Amethyst gently on the arm, giving her a look that demanded to know what Amethyst was grinning so stupidly to herself about. When Amethyst laughed harder instead of answering the question, Lapis decided to get her revenge in a different way – and soon Amethyst’s laughter turned into loud, hungry groans.

 _Oh yes_ , came Amethyst’s final thought before her mind slipped back into a haze of lust.  _Lapis was a natural_.  

**Author's Note:**

> when i finally neared the end of this behemoth, i was dismayed to find that the characters were not even close to being done, and that the only natural course this story would take was for them to screw all night. but after 4800+ words of non-stop smut, i, like amethyst, was very, very tired. fortunately for the both of us, amethyst is fairly easy to rouse, and i finally managed a fade-to-black transition that i didn't hate. now everyone is happy.  
> at any rate, thanks for reading! comments are always welcome :)
> 
> 1\. Waniek, Marilyn Nelson. "The Source of the Singing." Rampersad, Arnold, and Hilary Herbold. The Oxford Anthology of African-American Poetry. Oxford: Oxford UP, 2006. Print. Page 162.


End file.
